Et le meilleur détective fictionnel de l'année 2014 est
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Imaginez un séminaire rassemblant les plus célèbres détectives de fiction… Pour la douzième édition, Sherlock Holmes, L, The Doctor, Batman et bien d'autres vont s'affronter pour le titre du meilleur détective fictionnel ! /OS en deux parties /Multi x-over /
1. Chapitre un

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, je ne possède aucun des fabuleux univers traités ci-dessous...

**Note : **Petite fic en deux chapitres, juste pour s'amuser. X-over multi-univers, enjoy! =)

**Douzième édition du colloque annuel des membres De l'A.D.A.P.F (Association des Détectives Amateurs et Professionnels de Fiction.)**

* * *

- Franchement, Ryuzaki… C'était vraiment nécessaire, la chaîne ? On est dans l'un des bâtiments les plus surveillés de Kyoto…

Le célèbre L ignora complètement la remarque de son collègue, ses grands yeux glauques à l'affut du moindre détail.

Autour d'eux, on se pressait, on discutait, on riait et on buvait beaucoup. Les grooms fendaient l'élégante foule, au milieu de laquelle le détective, avec son jean délavé et son pull trop grand, détonnait.

- Ryuzaki réponds-moi ! Je me trouve bien aimable d'être venu l'année dernière, je pensais pouvoir y échapper cette année !

- Light, tu as vu l'invitation comme moi, non ? répondit l'adolescent, suçotant distraitement l'ongle de son pouce.

Le jeune Yagami soupira, avant de déplisser mécaniquement l'impeccable costume qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion. S'il n'était pas menotté à un adolescent en jean - qu'il avait dû convaincre pendant plusieurs heures d'enfiler des chaussures-, il aurait l'air tout à fait à sa place à cette réception.

Il sortit de sa poche l'invitation, soigneusement pliée, qu'il lut pour la dixième fois au moins.

_Cher L,_

_C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous convions à la douzième édition du colloque annuel des membres De l'A.D.A.P.F (Association des Détectives Amateurs et Professionnels de Fiction.)_

_La réception se tiendra à l'hôtel Okura de Kyoto, le 21 décembre à partir de 20.00._

_Nous vous invitons cordialement, ainsi que la personne de votre choix, à venir passer un délicieux moment en compagnie de l'ensemble des membres de l'association. Lors de ces réjouissances, la loupe d'or sera décernée, récompensant les talents du meilleur détective fictionnel de cette année._

_Le thème du rassemblement est : Mon meilleur ennemi. Vous devrez tous y trouver une source d'inspiration certaine._

_Veuillez retourner le coupon ci-joint avant le…._

Light interrompit sa lecture pour lever les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieusement ?

- Ben quoi… Ils ne sont pas très inventif sur le thème, ce n'est pas ma faute ! L'année dernière, c'était « mon meilleur ami », alors je t'ai emmené. Cette année, c'est « mon meilleur ennemi », alors je suis encore obligé de t'inviter !

Light le fusilla du regard, conscient des prunelles curieuses qui se posaient sur leur étrange duo. Il faut dire que deux lycéens menottés l'un à l'autre affutaient les curiosités.

Il se pencha vers son ainé, lui broyant l'épaule en grognant :

- Arrête voir avec ça, merde, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Je ne suis pas Kira !

- Oui oui… Enfin, la probabilité que tu sois Kira est de 5%, tu es mon suspect numéro un. Il est donc normal que je t'invite, toi et pas un autre. Ne me remercie pas… Oh ! Regarde, il y a Debra Morgan et Inspecteur Gadget qui discutent près du buffet ! Ils font partie des nominés cette année !

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Et puis d'abord, moi aussi je suis un détective, je devrais avoir ma propre invitation…

Ryuzaki s'élança, sans tenir compte de son prisonnier vociférant, qu'il remorqua sur plus de quinze mètres. Il s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques pas de ses cibles initiales.

- Je n'y crois pas, Light, matte moi ça ! Batman vient d'arriver, et tu as vu son partenaire ?

En effet, l'homme chauve-souris débouchait dans le magnifique hall, accompagné de sa très célèbre Némésis. Le Joker murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son ennemi, le tout accompagné d'un sourire dont il avait le secret. Puis il disparut dans la foule.

Ryuzaki profita de l'occasion et accosta le héros, malgré les protestations de son ami.

- Bonjour, Br…

Une main fermement plaquée sur sa gorge étouffa ses mots, alors que le rouge colorait progressivement son visage.

Une voix profonde et rauque sortit de sous le masque :

- Ça suffit ! Je vous rappelle que ma survie et celle de mes proches dépend de mon anonymat. Surveillez vos propos !

Il relâcha de mauvaise grâce l'adolescent, qui se massa la carotide, toussant à s'en décoller les poumons.

- Je vous en prie, c'est un rassemblement de détectives, pas de chasse et pêche, tout le monde ici sait qui vous êtes ! Le rembarra Light, qui n'aimait pas voir son compagnon ainsi menacé. Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'anonymat, contrairement à L ici présent. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il a raflé le prix l'année dernière, et pas vous !

Le milliardaire s'apprêtait à rétorquer, lorsqu'une voix au fort accent Anglais les interrompit.

- Regarde, Jim, mes concurrents ! Enfin, autant qu'on puisse parler de concurrence à propos de détectives de seconde zone…

Bruce ne parut pas apprécier cette réflexion, et pointa un doigt menaçant vers le nouveau venu :

- Ah vous, c'est votre première année ici, ne vous croyez pas tout permis ! Votre ancêtre était un adversaire de taille, - je regrette que vous le remplaciez cette année - mais vous, avec votre sensiblerie et vos TOCS, vous n'effrayez personne…

- Ne les écoutes pas, _Honey_, ils sont jaloux de ton talent, mais aussi de ne pas posséder un adversaire tel que moi…

L'arrivée de Jim Moriarty, dans un costume gris coupé à la perfection, n'avait laissé personne de marbre. Le premier criminel consultant jubilait, pendu au bras de Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier, stoïque, ignora royalement les regards entendus échangés par les convives.

- Jim, tu m'avais promis de bien te tenir…

- C'est ce que je fais ! Je n'ai pas pris d'otages, pas détourné de fond et pas emmené d'explosifs. En échange, tu es à moi toute la soirée !

Light Yagami, dérouté par cet échange, essaya d'orienter la conversation vers des chemins plus… Conventionnels.

- C'est étrange, tous ici parlent notre langue ce soir. Oh, je ne doute pas de la capacité d'hommes tels que vous à apprendre le Japonais en quelques jours. Mais tout à l'heure, même scooby-doo s'exprimait avec une grammaire parfaite.

Les yeux de Sherlock Holmes s'agrandirent, alors que Moriarty se pavanait comme une lycéenne à ses côtés.

- Ils ont invité scooby-doo ? Jim, j'aurais préféré que tu me tues avant que ce jour ne survienne…

- Ne m'en parlez pas, gronda Bruce. Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi vu Basil, Patrick Jane et même un enfant du nom de Conan Edogawa. Ce rassemblement n'est plus ce qu'il était…

- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ta remarque, souleva alors Ryuzaki.

Tranquillement, il pointa du doigt une cabine téléphonique bleue au fond de la salle.

Elle jurait affreusement avec les colonnes travaillées, les plafonds sculptés et l'escalier en pin massif qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Le petit groupe discuta ainsi des mérites du célèbre Docteur, et de l'intérêt qu'avait le TARDIS dans de telles situations. Le Champagne coulait à flots, arrosant les discussions très techniques qui s'en suivirent. Les mérites comparés de l'informatique face aux méthodes « vieille école », l'intérêt des études scientifiques dans une carrière d'enquêteur ils en étaient à « Pour ou contre l'utilisation des réseaux sociaux pour traquer une proie » lorsque le Joker revint auprès de son légendaire ennemi. Le sujet s'orienta de nouveau sur la loupe d'or.

- Aucun doute que ce sera toi, mon batsy. Après tout, L patine sur l'enquête Kira depuis quelques mois, et Holmes est devenu la poupée de Moriarty. SI on attend suffisamment, je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir par danser ensemble.

Jim lui lança un regard condescendant, alors que Sherlock préparait le grand jeu.

- _Je crois que l'homicide de tes parents est la raison pour laquelle tu masques ton visage, tu es honteux et traumatisé et hanté par la vaste disgrâce d'avoir observé comme un témoin passif ta mère mourir et ton père se faire dépecer.*_

L'homme chauve-souris ne répondit rien, mais déjà le Joker s'avançait pour prendre sa défense, une grimace sur les lèvres :

- Je t'en prie, tu n'as aucun ennemi digne de ce nom ! ton Jim n'est qu'un semi homme manipulé par ses hormones, tout le monde te méprise, et te laisse mener tes enquêtes de bas niveau par pitié. Tu es tellement arrogant que chacun connaît ton nom, et ton adresse. Attend voir que j'envoie mes clowns s'occuper de ton cas au 221b…

- Un semi homme qui a volé les joyaux de la couronne, je te signale ! s'insurgea Moriarty. Et ne soit donc pas jaloux comme ça, c'est mauvais pour le teint… De plus, la famille Holmes est à moi, considères les comme ma propriété personnelle.

- Ouh, elle a volé une barrette elle est contente, c'est trop mignon, vraiment ! Mais dites-moi, entre la gonzesse et le gamin qui n'assume pas d'être Kira, je suis le seul représentant des forces du mal ici ce soir ?

Jim éclata de rire, alors que les autres observaient l'échange, consternés. Si Light espérait calmer le jeu, Ryuzaki venait d'apostropher un serveur. Trop occupé à remplir son assiette de choux à la crème, petits éclairs et autres macarons, le reste ne présentait pour lui plus aucune sorte d'importance.

Le Joker s'approcha de Moriarty, avant de lui murmurer insidieusement à l'oreille.

- Tu sais ce qui est bien, avec les fous ? On ne s'ennuie jamais…

Sans un mot de plus, il se jeta sur le criminel consultant, qui eut le bon goût d'exprimer sa surprise.

Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, et de nombreuses insultes toutes plus illustrées les unes que les autres fusèrent. Light s'approcha des deux hommes pour tenter de les séparer, mais ne reçut qu'un coup perdu comme remerciement. De l'autre côté de la chaîne, Ryuzaki dégustait une fraise du bout des doigts.

De loin, Le Docteur observait la scène, occupé jusqu'alors à partager des petits fours avec Rose, qu'il avait invitée pour l'occasion.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas emmené un Dalek malgré le thème…

Il fallut huit agents de sécurité pour séparer les hommes, et ainsi ramener le calme sur l'assemblée.

* * *

- Merde, je n'en reviens pas… Maugréa Ryuzaki.

Il frottait vigoureusement sa mâchoire, rouge jusqu'à la pommette.

La sécurité les avait traîné de force jusqu'à un débarras, où ils furent jetés sans ménagement.

Sherlock et Jim jouaient aux échecs dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de plateau, et ils se contentaient d'échanger le nom des cases.

- Cavalier en E6

- J'en reviens pas, vraiment, ils nous expulsent ici comme des prisonniers… Et le clown et la chauve-souris s'en tirent sans rien !

Le lycéen soupira à en fendre l'âme, alors que Light se levait pour frapper à la porte.

- Sécurité ! Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il y a dans cette pièce deux nominés ! La remise des prix va bientôt débuter, laissez-nous sortir !

- M'en fous, j'ai parié sur Batman, ricana une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Mais il participait à notre querelle !

- Peut-être, mais je suis pas assez fou pour enfermer un super héros, gamin !

L tira sur la chaîne pour signifier à son ami qu'il était inutile d'insister.

- Super héros, super héros, tu parles, son seul pouvoir c'est d'être blindé, grommela Light en se rasseyant de mauvaise grâce.

- Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils ont pris mon assiette de desserts…

Dans le coin opposé, le duel faisait rage :

- Intéressant, sweetheart, mais pas suffisant. Pion en B3.

- Tout ça c'est votre faute, Jim, vous l'avez provoqué !

L'interpellé haussa une épaule fataliste. Light ne put retenir un sourire devant l'allure défaite de leurs ainés : costume froissé, nœud papillon de travers, cheveux ébouriffés, bleus et griffures sanguinolentes çà et là. C'était un spectacle assez improbable.

Interrompant leur palpitante partie, Jim sortit de sa poche un téléphone, qu'il entreprit de bidouiller en silence pendant quelques minutes. Devant la question muette de ses compagnons de cellule, il s'expliqua :

- La cérémonie commence dans une minute… Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de pirater les caméras de l'hôtel pour que nous puissions tout de même y assister.

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent de lui, collés contre les murs froids du débarras.

- On va assister à ma victoire depuis une prison ? s'enquit amèrement Sherlock.

Une image floue et tremblotante apparut sur l'écran. Tous s'installèrent, entassés les uns sur les autres pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle, impatients de découvrir le verdict final.

Les caméras filmaient la foule rassemblée, ainsi que le président de l'association, Hercule Poirot, qui montait alors sur scène. Un concert d'applaudissement l'accueillit.

Il prit grand soin de lisser sa moustache, son éternel chapeau vissé sur le crâne.

- Mesdames, messieurs. Je vous remercie d'être présents ce soir, pour la douzième année consécutive. Sans plus tarder, laissez-moi vous remémorer les nominés au titre de meilleur détective fictionnel de l'année 2014.

Sherlock appuya machinalement sur l'un des trois patchs qui couvraient son avant-bras. Ryuzaki avait quant à lui pris sa position favorite, les genoux repliés jusqu'au menton.

- Les nominés sont : Debra Morgan, pour l'affaire du tueur de la Trinité !

Le président prenait son temps, soucieux de laisser la foule applaudir entre chaque nom.

- Sherlock Holmes, pour Le chien de Baskerville !

Les caméras restèrent fixées sur le président, comme pour éluder l'absence du détective.

- Inspecteur Gadget, pour le monstre du Loch Ness ! Batman, pour sa victoire sur Le Ventriloque !

- Regardez-moi ça, l'autre volatile qui jubile, grogna Sherlock. Il se croit tellement malin derrière son masque…

- L, pour l'affaire BB des meurtres en série de Los Angeles ! Et le dernier Concurrent, The Doctor, en récompense de 900 années à enquêter à travers le temps et l'espace !

Le silence envahit la foule, ainsi que les quatre hommes au fond de leur prison de fortune.

Moriarty serra l'épaule de son ennemi naturel, alors que Light prenait la main de Ryuzaki.

Hercule Poirot fit lentement glisser l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, avec un plaisir visible à jouer ainsi avec les nerfs du public.

D'un coup d'ongle, il ouvrit la lettre cachetée. Ses yeux perçants glissèrent sur le document.

- Et le gagnant est…

* * *

_*Merci aux créateurs de Epic Rap Battle Of History pour cette réplique, que j'ai simplement traduite en Français!_

Voilà, bon, désolée de vous laisser ici…Mais il fallait vraiment une coupure ! La deuxième moitié ne devrait pas tarder, elle est déjà pensée, construite, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire ! C'est l'affaire de quelques jours tout au plus… Vous pouvez prendre les paris sur le gagnant comme ça =D Une petite Review? *-*

Laukaz, The Lab.


	2. Chapitre deux

**Alerte** : spoiler sur l'identité de Red John ( Mentalist !)

Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Elle n'est pas d'une beauté rare, certes, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Une semi obscurité, percée çà et là de bassins lumineux abritant des carpes colorées : l'ambiance tamisée du bar reposait les yeux et l'âme.

L'endroit aurait pu être charmant et tranquille, si sa quiétude n'était troublée par les geignements abattus proférés par les quatre silhouettes accolées au comptoir.

- Le déshonneur suprême… Si j'avais mon violon sous la main, je me trancherais les veines avec l'archet. Bon dieu, je donnerai tout pour une cigarette…

La dernière phrase du détective logé au 221b ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. À ses côtés, Jim Moriarty sortit de sa poche l'objet du désir, ainsi que son téléphone portable.

- Ravi de l'entendre…

Il inséra précautionneusement la cigarette entre les lèvres de son rival, avant d'approcher son tabouret du sien.

- Je vais envoyer une petite photo à Johnny Boy, pour lui remémorer qui est le patron ici !

Light observa le criminel déposer un baiser sur la joue d'un Sherlock alcoolisé, trop occupé à savourer quelques bouffées défendues pour protester, le tout sous l'œil curieux de l'appareil photo. Le lycéen était partagé entre amusement et consternation.

- Jim, vous profitez du fait qu'il ne soit plus lui-même. Vous l'encouragez à boire… Mais vraiment, je ne comprends pas votre objectif.

- En même temps, il faut bien qu'on oublie, soupira l'interpelé, emplissant de nouveau son verre de cognac.

Il le vida d'un trait, alors que Sherlock repartait dans ses lamentations.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi sa défaite vous concerne. Il s'agit de votre ennemi naturel, tout ce qui lui arrive de mauvais devrait vous réjouir ! On ne sait plus si vous l'aimez ou si vous le haïssez !

Jim prit une mine contrite, et tapota distraitement la chevelure abondante du détective, à présent affalé sur le comptoir.

- C'est parce que tu fais partie des gens ordinaires, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je prends grand soin de lui, il est ma seule distraction ! Quant à mes sentiments à son sujet… _Je suis tellement versatile!_ Et puis, tu ne peux pas interpréter correctement ma déception, comme tu n'es soit disant pas Kira…

- Je ne SUIS PAS Kira ! IL n'y a pas de soi-disant qui tiennes !

- Oui, oui…

Jim chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'aurait fortement arrangé que Sherlock remporte le prix. C'est toujours un petit coup de publicité, c'est bon pour la renommée, tout ça tout ça…

Light secoua Ryuzaki, qui s'était endormi sur le comptoir.

- Réveilles-toi ! Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre comme ça !

L releva la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il apostropha le barman, et demanda d'une voix pâteuse qu'on lui apporte une pile de gaufres.

- Laisses-moi déprimer, Light. Ma vie est désastreuse. Tu es Kira, tu ne t'en souviens plus, et je tiens trop à toi pour m'investir à cent pourcent dans la quête des preuves de ta culpabilité. Un quart de la planète me prend pour un imposteur, un autre souhaite ma mort, et je me suis fait battre ce soir par Le Docteur. Le Docteur, sincèrement ! Même Scooby-doo fait un travail plus pro que lui… Merde, son pire ennemi n'est rien de plus qu'un robot ménager !

Light estima judicieux de ne pas souligner que les Daleks étaient un poil plus dangereux que des « robots ménagers ». Il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule :

- Allez, au moins, cette année, ce n'est pas Batman !

- D'ailleurs, il est passé ou ? s'enquit Moriarty, qui continuait de prendre des photos de son partenaire dans des positions de plus en plus ridicules.

A ces mots, Sherlock se redressa brusquement.

-Oh oh, j'ai reçu un message de lui, j'avais complètement oublié avec tous ces…

Il désigna approximativement le château de verres vides qui décorait le bar. Light se maudit d'avoir accepté cette invitation. Il était destiné à finir la soirée entouré d'ivrognes. Sherlock dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour permettre à son cerveau de faire la mise au point.

_Joker disparu._

_Me lance à sa recherche. N'intervenez pas. Ferais appel à vous si besoin._

_TB_

Retrouvant quelque peu ses esprits, Sherlock brandit le téléphone sous le nez des trois autres.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à dire… The Game Is On !

Jim acquiesça, alors que Light secouait son meilleur ami pour le tirer de sa léthargie.

- Allez, Ryuzaki, je sais que tu ne résistes pas à l'idée d'impressionner ses frimeurs… On va le retrouver en moins de deux !

- Les gars, c'est du sérieux, décréta Sherlock d'une voix grave, tout à fait saugrenue au vu de son allure générale. Le Joker, c'est pas rien, ça. C'est dangereux.

- Merci pour cette brillante déduction, le génie. Allez, on y va !

Light aida les trois autres à se redresser. Moriarty s'en sortait plutôt bien, aussi, il soutint Sherlock qui peinait à marcher. Le jeune Yagami fit de même pour son coéquipier, et, titubant, l'étrange quatuor quitta la salle.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans le couloir. Light, après avoir constaté que l'état de ses collaborateurs ne s'améliorait pas vite, prit les choses en mains :

- Bon, on commence par où ? Déjà, le lieu et l'heure où le Joker a été vu la dernière fois.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sherlock paraissait fasciné par le lustre suspendu au-dessus d'eux ; qu'il observait la bouche ouverte depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Jim s'absorbait lui aussi dans une contemplation béate, dont l'objet cependant était Sherlock lui-même.

- Génial… On va aller loin comme ça. Ryuzaki, fais un effort, tu pèses une tonne, maugréa-t-il. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'une solution…

Il fouilla un instant ses poches, pour en extraire avec quelques difficultés un petit cube emballé dans un papier coloré.

L sembla instantanément revenir à la vie.

- Non, il t'en reste ?

- C'est le dernier. Le dernier Caramel au beurre salé de Guérande, venu tout droit de France.

L se redressa, les yeux débordants de convoitise.

- Tu me manipules…

- Exactement. Si on retrouve le Joker en moins de vingt minutes, il est à toi.

Light agita la sucrerie, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sans plus attendre, Ryuzaki s'assit à même le sol, dans sa position de réflexion fétiche.

- Bien. La dernière fois que nous l'avons aperçu physiquement… Il me mettait son poing quelque part par-là, murmura-t-il, indiquant son visage. Ensuite, nous avons eu une vision d'ensemble de la foule via le téléphone de Jim…

Il se massa les tempes, prêt à rassembler ses souvenirs éparpillés.

- Pfff, impossible de dire si je l'ai entrevu ou pas, il y avait tant de monde…

- Si seulement quelqu'un dans cette pièce avait une mémoire eidétique, marmonna distraitement Jim, qui, malgré les apparences, avait suivi la conversation.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers Sherlock Holmes.

Light s'approcha du grand homme, et le saisit vigoureusement par les épaules.

- Allez mon vieux, faites honneur à votre réputation !

Il lui tapota les joues, et le secoua un peu jusqu'à ramener un semblant de vie dans ses prunelles. Un entrelacs de grognement s'échappa de la bouche du surdoué :

- Oui, certes. Alors, où en étions-nous ? Joker, palais mental, remise des prix sur le téléphone moui moui…

Ses paupières se refermèrent, agitées par les mouvements inconscients de ses globes oculaires.

- Il va s'endormir ? S'enquit L auprès de Jim.

- Non, il fait toujours comme ça, attendez…

- Je le tiens ! s'écria-t-il. Il assistait à la remise des prix, mais il n'était pas à côté de la chauve-souris !

Sans plus d'explications, il courut à travers les couloirs, sans aucune considération pour le personnel et les invités qui y circulaient. Après un instant d'hésitation, les trois autres se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Sherlock déboucha dans le hall principal, essoufflé, sujet à quelques vertiges dus aux vapeurs d'alcool.

Ses compagnons la rejoignirent rapidement. Leur arrivée peu gracieuse attira l'attention, mais, très vite, celle-ci se dissipa, alors que les convives retournaient à leurs occupations.

Çà et là, des tables circulaires émergeaient du sol, véritables points de rassemblement.

Ici, on jouait aux échecs, plus loin, au cluedo, plus loin encore, un sphinx en plastique posait des énigmes aux participants médusés. Des magiciens fendaient la foule, abattus d'avoir vu leurs tours se faire réduire à néant par les analyses pertinentes des invités.

- Lui ! Voilà, c'était à côté de lui qu'il était, lors de la remise de la loupe d'or !

Jim fronça les sourcils.

- Certain, _Honey_ ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà… Ah, je devrais le savoir, il travaille pour moi ! Green Jack ? Blue Jean ?

Yagami détailla l'homme entre deux âges, vêtu d'une chemise de sheriff et d'un chapeau de mauvaise qualité.

- Red John ?

- Exact ! approuva Jim, satisfait.

Le groupe se dirigea vers leur premier témoin, avant de l'inonder de questions plus ou moins adaptées. Une dizaine de minutes d'un interrogatoire plus embarrassant qu'autre chose leur apprit tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

- Résumons, reprit L, qui avait volé on ne sait-ou une tasse à café encombrée de sucres. Le Joker arrive ici avec Batman, s'absente en début de soirée, revient nous mettre une raclée, puis assiste à la remise des prix avec Red John et, ainsi que nous venons de l'apprendre, Zebediah Killgrave, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de l'homme pourpre.

- À peine le prix remis, notre témoin les perds tous deux de vue. Enchaîna Jim.

- Rappelez-nous les particularités de ce super-méchant amateur ?

- Avec plaisir, jeune homme. Pouvoir de suggestion obtenu suite à un contact fortuit avec des produits chimiques… rien que du très classique.

Ils réfléchirent en silence. L rajouta un treizième morceau de sucre sur la pyramide qui dépassait déjà de son café, sous le regard passablement dégoûté des deux ainés. Light quant à lui était un habitué de ce spectacle, et il appréciait de voir Ryuzaki redevenu lui-même.

Un jeu de question réponse, où chacun rebondit sur les remarques des autres, leur suggéra plusieurs pistes, mais aucune qui ne les satisfasse tous. Yagami, pressé de quitter les lieux, regarda sa montre avant de signaler au groupe- et plus particulièrement à Ryuzaki- qu'il ne restait plus que quatre minutes avant l'échéance. Cette nouvelle accéléra le processus d'analyse du lycéen, dont les yeux s'éclairèrent :

- Zebediah Killgrave, ce n'est pas un détective. Avec qui est-il venu ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sherlock, qui demeurait le maître absolu en matière d'archives liées au monde de l'enquête.

- Jessica Jones, proposa-t-il, après un temps de réflexion.

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se ruer hors de la salle. Jim arrêta un valet de chambre.

- La chambre de Mlle Jones !

L'homme hésita devant l'allure peu engageante du quatuor, mais finit par céder. Après tout, mieux vaut ne pas se mettre à dos le seul et unique criminel consultant au monde…

- 42, quatrième étage.

Les quatre hommes dévalèrent les escaliers, prêts à l'action. La manœuvre s'avéra malaisée pour les deux plus jeunes, toujours liés l'un à l'autre par la chaîne de métal.

- Le joker a dû négocier avec l'homme pourpre pour qu'il utilise son pouvoir de persuasion sur son ancienne prisonnière ! Mais dans quel but ? Le Joker bosse pour DC, Jones pour MARVEL, je ne vois pas ce qu'il attend d'elle…

Personne ne répondit aux interrogations de Sherlock, trop occupés à courir en évitant la foule.

Ils débouchèrent au quatrième étage complètement débraillés, en sueur et pas encore bien stables sur leurs jambes.

Sherlock tambourina à la porte.

- Joker, ouvre cette porte !

- Fous moi la paix, l'Anglais ! rétorqua une voix rauque de l'autre côté du mur.

- Il est là ! Jubila Moriarty. La porte est fermée à clé !

Light écarta tout le monde de son chemin, une clé magnétique apparue comme par magie entre ses mains.

- Ca a du bon d'être le fils d'un commissaire… Préparez-vous à entrer !

Les muscles bandés, ils se tenaient prêts à toute éventualité ; l'adrénaline venait d'envahir leurs artères. Un déclic à peine audible se produisit, et Light ouvrit la porte à grand coup de pied.

La scène se figea alors. Les quatre hommes mirent quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Le Joker, vêtu en tout et pour tout de sa cravate violette, se trouvait dans une position non équivoque auprès d'une Jessica Jones qui semblait tout à fait maîtresse d'elle-même…

La directrice du bureau Alias Investigation ramena d'un geste vif un drap sur elle, et, furieuse, projeta de sa main libre un oreiller en direction des intrus. Light referma brutalement la porte, se confondant en excuses sous les injures copieuses du Joker et les rires des trois autres.

Parcourus par une hilarité générale, les complices se laissèrent glisser contre les murs, sans aucun effort pour reprendre contenance.

Sherlock et Jim étaient secoués de grands éclats incontrôlables, que le détective tentait de masquer en dissimulant son visage derrière l'épaule de son rival.

Light lui-même perdit son sérieux, ahuri par le spectacle d'un Ryuzaki dépourvu de toute retenue.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour que se tarissent les rires. Ryuzaki entreprit d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Bon, ben finalement, j'ai quand même réussi, Light. Tu me dois quelque-chose…

Il tendit la main vers son ami, de la malice plein les yeux.

Light lui lança la récompense, alors que Sherlock et Jim se redressaient.

- Bien… Quelle efficacité, messieurs, réellement.

Un « Je vous emmerde » bien audible traversa les murs, menaçant de faire replonger les enquêteurs dans les affres de l'hilarité.

- Je crois que nous en avons assez fait pour ce soir, _Sweetheart_. Il est temps pour moi de te raccompagner au 221b, ou Johnny Boy va m'en vouloir…

Les deux lycéens acquiescèrent, également désireux de rentrer se remettre de toutes ces émotions.

Tous se serrèrent la main avec chaleur.

- En tout cas, c'était largement plus drôle que les années précédentes… constata Ryuzaki, aussitôt approuvé par l'ensemble du groupe.

Jim lança un clin d'œil aux deux adolescents, avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur avec Sherlock.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les garçons. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Je trouverai bien vos coordonnées quelque part, et je vous contacterai à l'occasion… _Catch you… Later ! _

Ils s'éclipsèrent, ramenant ainsi les deux lycéens au silence.

- Merde Ryuzaki… C'est moi ou l'un des criminels les plus influents de tous les temps vient de nous faire la promesse de nous traquer ?

Son meilleur ami lui offrit un sourire carnassier, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- Avoue-le… Dans des situations comme celle-ci, je suis sûr que tu regrettes de ne pas être Kira, juste au cas où…

* * *

Et voilà pour vous, une petite fiction sans prétention, juste pour que certains de mes héros préférés aient l'occasion de se rencontrer ! Donnez-moi vos avis =)

Laukaz-The Lab.


End file.
